The field of this invention relates to an apparatus which is to be connectable to an object to have that object continuously move in its normal mode of movement.
The jaw of a human being is designed so that the mandible, or lower jaw, normally moves between a closed position in juxtaposition with the maxilla, or upper jaw, to an open position which angularly displaces the mandible relative to the maxilla. Generally, movement of the jaw is taken for granted and is done almost continuously by human beings with the exception during sleep. In certain instances, due to medical reasons, it is necessary to have the jaw move continuously for a certain period of time such as for a few weeks.
If surgery on the jaw is required, particularly to the articular surfaces of the mandibular condyle and temporal fossa/eminence, there is a tendency during healing to create bony joint lesions. The creation of these lesions will interfere with normal jaw movement. It has been found that if the jaw is moved continuously after surgery for a few weeks that this movement will substantially prevent the creation of these lesions and, therefore, the jaw will have complete freedom of movement upon being completely healed.
In other instances, a certain individual may have a limited mouth opening due to muscle spasms, joint adhesions or other causes. It has also been found that if the jaw is constantly worked, the mandibular muscles will passively stretch and the problem of the limited mouth opening will be eliminated. In the past, the apparatus used to solve the problem of a limited mouth opening was merely to prop open the mouth through the use of tongue blades or the like.
Another problem has to do with burns in the area of the mouth. If the mouth area is permitted to heal during non-movement, usually a restricted oral opening will occur. Again, it has been found that if the jaw is continuously moved to its fully open extent, the mouth area will heal in an unrestricted manner.
Prior to the present invention there has not been known any apparatus which is designed specifically to achieve the constant movement of the jaw at all times, even while the individual sleeps.